kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Nebulasteam Gun
The is the transformation device and personal weapon of the Kaisers, as well as the personal weapon of Kamen Rider Rogue and Kamen Rider MadRogue. It combines with the Steam Blade to form the . The Nebulasteam Gun is a creation of Kaisei Mogami, based on experiments mixing Nebula Gas with the Bugster Virus. It is the core of the . Takumi Katsuragi, who at the time was Mogami's supervisor, would later create a simplified and weaker version of the device called the Transteam Gun 159, page 39. Nariaki Utsumi would eventually update the Kaiser system for the use of Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. Users (chronological order) Functionality Transformation The Fullbottle-like Gears are loaded into the Nebulasteam Gun and the trigger is pulled to transform into a Kaiser. To transform into the Hell Bro's, the Gear Engine or Gear Remocon is inserted before being removed to insert the other and pull the trigger. The transformation commands for Mogami's Kaiser System are and . The transformation command for Utsumi's Kaiser System is . Finishers The Nebulasteam Gun has 4 finishers: with any Gear as a Kaiser, with any Gear as Hell Bro's, with the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle and with any other Fullbottle. While in Rifle Mode, its finisher is the the any Gear or the Crocodile Fullbottle and the Steam Attack with any other Fullbottle.. - Funky Finish= - Funky Break= *'Crocodile Crack:' Rogue fires a Cruncher Fang projection towards his target. Crocodile Funky Break.png|Funky Break (Crocodile Crack) - Funky Attack= *'Phoenix': Rogue transforms into a mass of fire that resembles an energy phoenix which gives him temporary flight abilities. He can also carry other people. *'Cobra': Hell Bro's shoots an energy cobra projection followed by three energy projections of gears. The cobra first attacks the enemy by itself before it and all of the gears attack together in quick succession. Phoenix Funky Attack.png|Funky Attack (Phoenix) Funky Attack Cobra.png|Funky Attack (Cobra) (Step 1: Cobra projection) Cobra & Gears Funky Attack.png|Funky Attack (Cobra) (Step 2: Cobra and gears projections attacking) - Funky Shot= *'Gear Engine:' Engine Bro's shoots an energy engine bolt at the enemy. **'Elek Steam:' Remocon Bro's shoots an energy engine bolt covered in electricity at the enemy. *'Gear Remocon:' *'Crocodile Crack' Rogue fires a large Cruncher Fang projection at the enemy. This attack is able to hit multiple targets at once. *'Bat:' Remocon Bro's shoots a purple energy blast that detonates upon impact. *'Phoenix:' Rogue fires a flame blast towards his target. Gear Engine Funky Shot.png|Funky Shot (Gear Engine) (Engine Bro's) Funky Shot Engine.png|Funky Shot (Gear Engine) (Elek Steam) (Remocon Bro's) Funky Shot Crocodile.png|Funky Shot (Crocodile Crack) Bat Funky Shot.png|Funky Shot (Bat) Phoenix Funky Shot.png|Funky Shot (Phoenix) }} - Evol-Driver + Weapon= * : **MadRogue fires a steam projectile covered in purple energy from the Nebulasteam Rifle. **MadRogues unleashes two energy slashes from the Steam Blade that travel through the air and follows them up with sustained fire from the Nebulasteam Gun. MadRogue Evoltic Attack shooting.png|Evoltic Attack (Nebulasteam Rifle shot) MadRogue Evoltic Attack slash & blast.png|Evoltic Attack (Slashing and shooting) }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Nebulasteam Gun is voiced by KORBY, who also voiced the Build Driver. Notes *The is the middle expression that 駆(Ku) + 鱗(Uroko) and Croco(dile) meet. *Both of Nebulasteam Gun and its weaker version has their toy version smaller. *While still used to transform into a Rider-like form, the design aesthetics draw parallels with the Lupin Gunner from Kamen Rider Drive. **Coincidentally, the users of the Nebulasteam Gun draw parallels from the user of the Break Gunner either appearing as mechanical like the Kaisers, or as a Rider, but using it as a sidearm, like Kamen Rider Rogue. ***Further more they both have duplicates that are weaker with the Transteam Gun and Break Gunner. *Nebulasteam Gun will announce "Lost Match" upon utilizing certain Fullbottles, this is likely to depict that these Fullbottles have no Best Matches for them. **These Fullbottles are later revealed to be connected to the Lost Fullbottles under Evolto's possession. ***The Bat Lost Fullbottle is the only exception as it will announce "Fullbottle" instead due to sharing its Pin with its best match counterpart. *Due to sharing its Pin with the Engine Fullbottle, this one will be read as the "Gear Engine" if inserted on the DX Nebulasteam Gun. **If a Remocon Fullbottle is released, probably would be the same case. *The Gears' abioitc motifs (Engine and Remocon) do Best Match with the two biotic motifs used by Gentoku Himuro (Bat and Crocodile). Appearances See Also *Transteam Gun *Nebula Gas *Bugster Virus References Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Transformation Gear Category:Guns Category:Villain Weapons